Thinking Of You
by l0vesparks007
Summary: Rachel's confused and a song by Katy Perry helps her realize where her heart lies. Pezberry.


**A/N: **So I went to go see the Katy Perry movie and then I got inspired. And for anyone who knows or wants to know... I **LOVE **Katy Perry. But I just wanted to get this one out, but I am working on the update for STLY. **R&R(:**

Thinking Of You.

Pairing: Pezberry. (ENDGAME OTP)

Rated: T

Summary: Rachel is confused and a song by Katy Perry helps show her where her heart lies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry.

...

Rachel Berry prided herself on the fact that she from a young age always knew what she wanted. Even her dads would tell her that once she set her mind on something, nothing could deter her from what she wanted. Not many kids her age have the capacity to be able to do that, and now that she thinks of it… not many adults either. So why when she set her sights on Finn Hudson almost 2 years ago, was she so uneasy? Finn was what she wanted, or so she thought. Until that night almost two months ago when she was at another one of Noah Puckerman's parties, when she ended up getting very much inebriated and made out with no other than the HBIC herself, Santana Lopez.

Now at the time, she and Finn were on one of their many breaks and she, in her emotional distress ended up pushed up against an upstairs closet with the fiery Latina's tongue down her throat. And at first she thought it was a mistake, another drunken tryst as a result from a broken heart. But almost a week later when after she avoided the Latina at all costs, the HBIC cornered her after Glee in the hallway and demanded why she was ignoring her. But as Rachel tried to explain that it was just a drunken mistake, the taller girl kissed her again and she found herself kissing back. She never found women sexually attractive before, but after the kiss Rachel found herself nothing but hot whenever the Latina was around.

So from that point on, the diva and the Cheerio hooked up on several more occasions. Even after the Rachel and Finn repaired their severely dysfunctional relationship, Rachel still found herself rolling around in the Latina's bed with their tongues crashing wildly together in passion or just cuddling with the Latina stroking her hair and interlacing their fingers together. Something about Santana was just something that she couldn't get out of her head. She tried so hard on several occasions to end their cheating, but for some reason Rachel still found herself back in Santana's arms. She soon was leaving after hanging out with Finn, to stay over Santana's or Santana would come over to her house. They would engage in some serious make out sessions that would end in heavy petting or talking until they fell asleep about anything under the sun and then the next day they would come back to school and act like nothing ever happened and were back to throwing insults at one another and acting like they hated each other.

Rachel was seriously confused, and even now as she found herself wrapped in Finn's arms, she tried to convince herself that this was what she wanted. But all she could continue to think about was the way Santana's arms felt around her. Or the way Santana's lips felt against her lips when Finn kissed her. It was such a difficult situation and Rachel for the life of her just couldn't understand how she was so decisive about everything else in her life, but couldn't figure this out. As Finn kissed and hugged her goodbye so they could depart for class, Rachel looked over his shoulder and saw the Latina looking on with sad eyes, but quickly turn into her ever infamous HBIC glare and walk away, pushing some poor innocent freshman into the lockers on her way in the opposite direction. Rachel really had to figure this out and quick, but either way someone was going to get hurt. And Rachel was honestly terrified of the outcome.

…

The bell rang as everyone filed into the choir room for another Glee rehearsal. Rachel took her normal seat in the front of the risers, when Santana walked in with Brittany laughing at something the cheery blonde said before she locked eyes with Rachel.

"Is there something you need hobbit?" The Latina veered her tone more particularly venomous than usual.

"Santana, enough." Mr. Shue walked in late as usual and the Latina just rolled her eyes and sat in the back next to Brittany.

Rachel rubbed her hands on her short plaid skirt before she looked up at Mr. Shue. She had been debating all day on whether or not she wanted to do this. She had spent her lunch practicing it. And it was more than likely going to open a can of worms, and a big one at that. "Mr. Shue, before we begin with our discussion for our setlist for Regionals. I have something prepared."

She heard a collective sigh from the group, the loudest one being Santana's. "Sure, go ahead Rachel. The floors all yours." Mr. Shue gestured to the floor as he took a seat in one of the chairs next to the risers to watch yet another Rachel Berry performance.

Rachel fixed her skirt as she felt everyone's eyes bore into her back. She was never nervous for a performance, but this one had her scared out of her mind. She had no idea what was going to be the reaction to this. She moved a stool to the front of the room and picked up the guitar from the side of the room. "I..uhh.. I wanted to sing this because it's pretty much how I've been feeling lately and.." Rachel started before Santana interrupted. "For Christ's sake, get on with it Berry!" Once she sat down she looked up and locked eyes with Santana's briefly before glancing over at Finn and saw the dopey smile on his face. He clearly thought she was going to sing another love song to him, boy was he sadly mistaken. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. Before she softly started strumming the guitar, allowing the notes to softly fill the air around her, and started to gently start singing:

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

Rachel knew the second this song started playing on her iPod that this song was written about her life right now. Truer words have never been said; once you've had a taste of perfection it is easy to make comparisons. She knew the minute she heard it where her heart lied.

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know  
_

The rest of the group looked on in confusion, but nodded their heads along with the song. Some tried to look around to see who Rachel was singing to, but she kept her head down, focusing on the correct fingering on the neck of the guitar. When she started the chorus, Tina, Quinn and Brittany softly sang the backup harmonies behind it.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
_

Santana felt her face get hot. _Was Rachel singing to her?_ It took all she had to keep her emotions from running across her face and keep her usual uninterested glare. But it was getting harder and harder as Rachel continued her serenade.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test  
_

Rachel thought the last verse was ironic in Santana's case. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to her? Because on the outside she has this hard, bad ass exterior but in reality once you got past her walls she was the sweetest, kindest most caring and loving soul she's ever known. She knew things about Rachel that not many people knew. She actually listened to Rachel, and cared about what she had to say. Rachel would only mention something to her and Santana could repeat it back to her months later. Finn never listened, or remembered dates or special occasions. But Santana did. The next verse hit her harder than she expected, as she tried to focus on the guitar and making sure her voice didn't crack through the tears that were desperately trying to escape her eyes.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself_  
_Let you go_  
_Now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it I was burned_  
_Oh I think you should know_

Santana felt herself sink lower into her seat as she tried to desperately wipe away the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes as Rachel put more and more emotion into the song she was performing to her without the rest of her peers knowing it was directly for the Latina. She tried so hard to keep herself from falling for Rachel especially that she was with Finnocense. Not that she really cared about the over grown toddler, she just thought she'd at least attempt to be respectful to Rachel's relationship or whatever. Even though it really hadn't worked, and now here was Rachel telling her that she has feelings for her back and that even though she's still with Finn. She imagines it's her. It's a powerful and overwhelming feeling as Rachel begins to belt out the rest of the song with so much raw emotion, it almost cracks her heart in half.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Oh won't you walk through_  
_And bust in the door_  
_And take me away_  
_Oh no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

Rachel finishes the rest of the song, and wipes the tears from her eyes as she looks up to Santana. And as Santana walks up to Rachel and wraps her arms around her neck, she presses a kiss to the smaller diva's hair, they hear a chair kick over and see Finn stomping out the choir room as the rest of the room looks on in shock between the two girls in the front of the choir room and the door that Finn just stomped out of.

"Santana, I know what I want and it's not Finn. It's you, it's always been you." Rachel says as she looks up to the Latina wrapped around her with teary eyes.

Santana smiles and presses a passionate kiss to the smaller diva's lips, before pulling away and lifting her chin up so their eyes meet. "Thank you." Is all Santana says before wrapping her arms around Rachel again, then pulling away and interlacing their fingers together before they both walk out of the choir room together. Leaving the rest of the group plus Mr. Shue stunned at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them.


End file.
